


Anniversary

by Dylanstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: Stiles was late to his and Allison Argent's anniversary. But he tries to make it as quick as he can.





	Anniversary

Stiles was getting ready for his big date with his girlfriend Allison. It's there anniversary today. They've been together for one year and four months. He looked in the mirror and fixed his thick black hair, straightened out his suit and tie. After he sprayed some cologne then walked over to his bed and put his shoes on. He heard a buzz then realized Allison was calling. "Hey baby." He said answering the phone. "Are you going to be late again? I'm already at the restaurant waiting for you." she remarked. "No honey I'm leaving now I want to look the best for you." He said with a kind tone trying to find his wallet. "Okay well you better hurry. It looks pretty booked in here." She assured him. "Alright I'll be right there." Stiles finished then hung up. He looked in the mirror for the last time then grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Stiles got in his jeep then started it up and was off to the restaurant. As he arrived he parked his jeep and walked into the restaurant. He put his wallet into his back pocket then was looking around for Allison. When he walked in more he saw her sitting at the bar wearing her hair up in a cute bun with a beautiful purple sparkly dress the stopped just above her knees. Her purse was on the counter top as she was tapping it with her right hand holding her cheek up. Stiles smiled then walked over to her. He put his hand on her back then Allison jumped and looked to her left. She smiled as she saw her handsome boyfriend Stiles Stilinski. "Finally your here." She said with a pout. "I know I'm sorry I always do this I'm trying to get better." He replied. Allison nodded her head then kissed stiles. "Now, let's go eat." She smiled.


End file.
